Poseidon's Three Wants
by Slytherclaw5450
Summary: A short Salleidon one-shot. Sally's sitting on the beach one day and is visited by and old friend. After LO.


**Poseidon's Three Wants**

**Before I fell asleep, this idea came to me. I remembered it in the morning and wrote it down. I guess Poseidon is a bit OOC, but I wanted to write this sweet little Salleidon story.**

**I know what some of you are thinking; why is she writing a one-shot when she should be writing the next chapter of Percy Jackson and the Hogwarts Students? Don't worry; I'm working on it. The story wasn't going to progress until I got this idea off my head and onto Microsoft Word.**

**After Last Olympian**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

**Sally's POV**

It was summertime, so Percy was at camp. Paul was fixing our busted sink, insisting that he could do it and we didn't need a plumber. I was bored and I couldn't work on my novel because I had writer's block, so I was at the beach. I sat in the sand with my feet in the water, the sea air blowing through my hair. The beach wasn't as populous this morning as I knew it would be in the afternoon.

Someone sat next to me, "Hello, Sally."

I would recognize that voice anywhere, "H-hello P-Poseidon," I whispered. I was nervous around him, but he didn't seem to notice.

"What brings you to the beach?" he asked conversationally.

I turned to look at him, and looked down and blushed as soon as I did; he was staring at me, "Boredom," I mumbled. I peaked at him through the curtain of hair covering my face and realized I was acting childish. I'm a grown woman who doesn't need to be playing hide-and-seek in my own body.

I looked up at him, determined not to look away. He was smiling at me. I smirked as I saw he looked my age; he could look whatever age he wanted and he chose to be forty? Poseidon noticed my smirk, "What?"

"You can look whatever age you want and you choose to be forty?" I asked, confident now. He just smiled but didn't answer.

We sat in silence for a little while. I turned my attention away from Poseidon and watched the sea. He spoke again, "Ever since…I left….I have wanted to tell you something," I returned my gaze to him as he continued to speak; "I love you. I –,"

"Poseidon, I –," I interrupted, _I'm married_. But he didn't let me continue.

"– want to hold you close, to comfort you when you're upset and tell you everything will be okay, to kiss you again," he continued in a soft voice. He leaned in to kiss me, and he caught my lips in his before I could move away.

I forgot who I was. I forgot what I was trying to tell him. I forgot where I was. I forgot about everything except Poseidon. I was suddenly in my twenties again, my boyfriend kissing me. I kissed him back, forgetting I was really forty and married with a sixteen-year-old son, not twenty-four with a boyfriend and no child.

When Poseidon broke away, everything came back to me. I remembered I was Sally Jackson Blofis, and my husband was Paul Blofis. My son was Percy Jackson, but his father was Poseidon, the man sitting next to me with a smile on his face. I realized what I had just done and broke down in tears. The smile instantly disappeared from Poseidon's face.

"What's wrong?" he asked in a concerned voice.

"I'm _married_," I choked out through my tears, "I just cheated on my husband."

"I'm sorry," he said. I leaned on him and cried into his shoulder, "I won't ever do it again. Everything will be okay," He whispered into my hair. He pulled me into a comforting hug as I cried into his shoulder

He probably didn't expect it to turn out this way, so I laughed quietly at the irony of the situation, "What's so funny?"

"You just got everything you wanted," I said, smiling through my tears. I looked up at him, and noticed he wore a confused expression. I elaborated, "You're holding me close. You comforted me when I was upset and told me everything will be okay. You kissed me."

He chuckled softly, "I guess you're right. But did _you_ get everything you wanted?"

I thought for a moment. I was writing a novel, although I had writer's block, I was on the path to that goal that I had since I was younger. I was happily married, but a part of me still loved Poseidon. But I love Paul. Percy is still in my life (and alive, thank the gods) although he goes to camp.

"Yes," I answered, "I wanted my life to be as normal as possible, and I wanted to be happy about it. I have that."

"Do you still love me?" he asked.

"A part of me still does, but that part isn't as dominant as it used to be," I sighed. It was my turn to ask a question, "What about you and Amphitrite?"

He looked surprised; this topic never came up before, but now that I was married, I wanted to know, "She's not very fond of Percy, but we're okay. She's jealous of you, though. I'm afraid she might end up like Hera if I'm not careful," the sea god joked. I blushed; she was jealous of me?

"Why is she jealous of me?" I asked.

"I love you, and she's worried that I love you more than I love her," he answered.

"Oh." I didn't want to ask him if that was true; it would be an uncomfortable question for Poseidon.

I straightened up and wiped the tears from my cheeks. I was no longer crying, but the trails the tears had left were still on my face. I watched the waves crash and felt the water flow around my ankles. Poseidon spoke, "Goodbye, Sally. I hope to see you again someday."

As he turned into mist and was swept away like an ocean breeze, I whispered, "Goodbye, Poseidon." For some reason, I was sure he could hear me.


End file.
